


【翻译】ANTIBODY（SD, 第三者诡异窥视, 解剖台骑乘）

by fishhhh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Mental Instability, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishhhh/pseuds/fishhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>男孩们管理镇上的停尸间，Dean是法医，Sam是他的助手。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】ANTIBODY（SD, 第三者诡异窥视, 解剖台骑乘）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ANTIBODY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348405) by [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/pseuds/homo_pink). 



> 已取得作者授权，授权请看http://www.wincest.net/viewthread.php?tid=6221&extra=page%3D1

_不要看着我，_ 这是他想的第一件事。  
  
外面的台子很暖和，是室温，比阴冷难闻的冷藏屉舒服得多。只除了一双流连不去的眼睛。那双眼睛让它十分不舒服。  
  
那是一双色彩斑斓，冷冰冰的双眼，它们的位置左右有序，隐在一对厚实笨重的框架眼镜后面，显得兴趣盎然。它们一直在看，看，看。  
  
一只宽大的手掌轻轻地落在它大腿上， _别碰我了，_ 它又想道。细长眼睛的男孩并没有停止触碰的动作，反而只是一味地触碰更多，所及之处也越来越远，动作也越来越放肆，那些细小的敲击和灵活飞舞的手指缓慢地一路来到了它的膝盖。男孩口中发出一声愉悦的哼哼，脸上也现出细微的笑容。他个头很高，身材挺直瘦长，但是，他有些地方不太对劲。  
  
它突然闻到一股味道， _是什么味道？_ 它心想。此时男孩摩挲到了它的胫骨，手掌稳稳地握住它的脚，爱慕地，轻柔地扫过它的内脚踝。 _住手，_ 它又想，这些摸索让它心烦意乱。 _会痒。_  
  
但是男孩只是张开嘴舔了舔撅起的下唇，然后一口咬在嘴唇正中央。那种味道又来了。 _难闻。_ 愈发强烈的气味在空气里弥漫开来。比化学药剂和——它的脑海里浮现出一个词—— _消毒剂，_ 比化学药剂和消毒剂的气味更强烈。这个新气味已经占据了主导。  
  
男孩的手往下移到它的脚上，拇指小心地擦过脚弓。现在，这个男孩发出了一点杂音，小声的呢喃，还有些更微弱的抽气声。就在这时它意识到这股味道是什么了，是这个男孩，除了他还会有谁。他正不疾不徐地用一只手摩擦着裤缝，摩擦着他的——他的裤裆，就在两腿的正中间。身子微微弓起，喘息声细微可闻。他的另 一只手还紧紧地攥着它的脚。 _性奋，_ 它模模糊糊地想到。性致攀高，无人阻拦，分泌液体，现在正分泌着液体。  
  
楼道尽头那扇老门的铰链哐当一下响起。是脚步声。正一步步逼近。  
  
Oh，真是上天保佑！它这么想着，热切盼望那刚进来的人走得快一点。这样他们就会发现这个男孩，发现这个恶魔般的孩子在对它做什么，猥亵般地摸着它的脚，多么恶心。 _你等着瞧吧，孩子，等着瞧，他们马上就来了。他们马上就要到了。_  
  
金属门被推开，门后出现了一个男人，正站在门弓之下，这就是要救它的人。  
  
“Sammy，原来你在这儿。”  
  
***  
  
它能看到的范围所及并不是很广，只有正上方，而看侧身周围的一些东西就会模糊变形。 视线所及之处一片沉寂。它能看到刚刚呆过的冰柜的不锈钢板，托盘上那些闪着微光的金属物体，一个头骨钥匙，还有一个固定在墙壁上的标示牌。  
  
Dr. D. Campbell, M.D.[1]是普通黑色字体，它可以完整地念下来。头衔正下方，Doctor of Pathology，这些词语立马把它难倒了，它想不出所以然。 _这是干什么的？_ 什么意思？脑部疾病？复建？高危妊娠？没有一个让她感觉是对的——  
  
“晚上好，法医，”叫Sammy的男孩说道，声音柔软可亲，透着羞涩，但是语调却是清晰笃定的；换作旁人，用这种语调说出来的话大概会是——亲爱的。我的爱人。他用手掌心遮住自己耀眼的笑容，咯咯地发笑。 _他在那只手上闻到自己的味道了吗？_ 闻到了吗？闻到了吗？  
  
……他喜欢那味道吗？  
  
他的另一只手一直还没松开过它的脚。它可以感觉到他在一动不动地等待着什么，他向对方靠得越来越近，无声地宣誓着自己的所有权。  
  
它开始慢慢消化起刚才那个单词，单词坠入深处，沉甸甸的， _coroner_ , coroner，医生，尸体，但是是什么——是谁——接着它又想，突如其来的明了让它震惊了，它恐惧不已，哦， _哦不_ 。  
  
“喜欢它吗？”好像是Dr.D在说话，他的头微微歪向一边，充满好奇。他看向Sammy男孩的眼神溢满了全然的珍视，语气里也浸着宠爱。“这个我是专门为你留的。”  
  
***  
  
“你没有——碰它吧，碰了没有？”Dr.D说，眼神在它和男孩之间徘徊不定。  
  
男孩Sammy使劲摇摇头，往后退了退。 _这回应真太好了哈。_ “我就只是看了看。”  
  
 _骗子，_ 它在自己沉寂的对话泡泡里叫喊。不过就好像男孩Sammy可以听到一样，他又说，“我只碰了一点点，”听起来就好像在说‘对不起’。  
  
“好吧，” Dr.D说，眉毛蹙在一起，在他们两个之间来回看，好像他们之间有什么秘密瞒着他一样。“只要你没有——”他噤声不语，用手做了一个看似粗俗的手势。“如果这样你会得病的，知道吗？”  
  
男孩Sammy点头。  
  
“会让这里生病。”Dr.D拍了拍男孩Sammy的脑袋。男孩Sammy接着点头。看样子他们以前好像有过类似的谈话。也许不止一次。Dr.D笑了。他走向自己的—— _助手_ ，它是这么认为的，这是它从两人互动的细枝末节思索出来的。他向下弯腰，单膝着地，像一个真正的绅士。  
  
“不记得我教过你怎么系鞋带了吗，hmm？”但是听起来Dr.D并没有生气，就只是宠溺而已；男孩Sammy用骨节分明的手指抓挠着自己蓬乱的头发，怯羞地望着为自己系鞋带的Dr.D。  
  
***  
  
“Jane Doe小姐, 编号45-089-R3,” Dr.D说，他在房间里来回走动，往怀里塞着什么东西。“欢迎光临寒舍。”  
  
在他身后不知什么地方传来一声忍俊不禁的偷笑。  
  
Dr.D再次出现的时候穿了一身大白褂，戴了护目镜，似乎他准备做的活儿会又脏又乱。他携着它的肩膀把它抬起来—— _肩膀，那是我的肩膀，_ 然后在它身下放了似乎是硬块的什么东西，又宽又硬。感觉像是一块砖头。  
  
不过Dr.D似乎很懂得自己正在做的事，起码比男孩Sammy专业得多。  
  
此时的Dr.D在扯弄着一长条盘卷在一起的塑料东西，拉拉扯扯，从它的头顶一直放到微微泛蓝的脚趾。“64英寸。”他默默绷起下颌，“很小巧，是你喜欢的样子。”  
  
男孩Sammy偷偷瞥向Dr.D的肩膀，一路向下看到对方的屁股。他点起头来，身子微微晃动，颤抖不安，动作就像个仪表盘草裙女孩[2]。  
  
Dr.D在它睁着的双眼之上挥舞着一只手。“Sha-la-la-la-la-la,”他在唱歌，不过唱的调子有点低了，他微笑的样子好似他在做的事是顶 可爱的，但是在护目镜掩护之下，有些悲伤的情绪正在微弱地酝酿成型。“棕色眼睛的女孩，你最喜欢的，Sammy。这个不错，是吗？”  
  
男孩Sammy望向Dr.D。他用力咬着自己的嘴唇，一句话也没说。  
  
“看这头发，很漂亮，又软又长。还是黑咖啡色的，”Dr.D说，用手指在它的上额一侧蜷起几缕秀发。“和你很般配。”  
  
Dr.D转身走向工具托盘，身体僵硬地不自然，只把后背留给了他们两个，竖起了一道保护屏。但是男孩Sammy做了一些事情让他回神了，他轻轻碰了碰Dr.D。  
  
就只是轻轻戳了一下对方的手肘，不过也许并不止是这一个动作——当Dr.D看向他的时候，男孩Sammy倏地就把眼睛转开了，转而看向地板，一双眼睛在摇 摇欲坠的眼镜后面眨得飞快，他咬紧内颌的样子像一只意志坚决的松鼠。他就站在Dr.D附近，温和地轻声说，“棕色不是我最喜欢的。”  
  
“Oh，”Dr.D说。 _Oh，_ 它心想。  
  
当Dr.D又走回到台子时，耳朵像夏日暖阳般红通通的，脸颊也闪着明亮的粉红。  
  
***  
  
“这个是呼吸机的关闭按钮，”Dr.D说，“不过大概没人会过来看上一眼，所以我想…”他没有继续说下去，也没这个必要。他们都知道言外之意。这其实就像是玩手术游戏。  
  
Dr.D很稳重，一丝不苟，拥有一个旧时好莱坞风格的下颌线。男孩Sammy则身材瘦长，透着怪异，哪里不对劲，相比于Dr.D的冷静自持，他完全就是一副激动不已的样子。  
  
他们用拭子擦拭了它的口腔和耳朵，还清理干净了它的指盖下面，Dr.D思考得太大声了，思考关于他们晚点的晚饭要吃什么，之后要看什么电视，它听着的时候就在想，也在好奇他们结婚多长时间了。它想知道他们两个是如何认识的。  
  
***  
  
“我接手她的时候她身子还算是暖的，”Dr.D说，温柔地拍着它的脸颊。“我觉得你肯定会喜欢她。” _她_ ，它想。 _这是我，我是她。我是她_ 。“她的嘴唇真的很甜美。鲜艳饱满，那时还依旧透着红。就像红宝石。”  
  
“像红宝石，”男孩Sammy重复道，他靠近了一些。  
  
“而且光彩熠熠，”Dr.D附和，此时的他看着Sammy的一举一动，心底生发出一股欲望。像一个饥渴的掠食者。  
  
“红宝石，”男孩Sammy又说道，脸颊荡起酒窝，露出无害的小孩子般的微笑。  
  
“我敢说在这层皮肤之下她也一样美丽，”Dr.D说，接着他把手伸向了钳子。  
  
***  
  
不痛。这些动作都没有让她感到疼痛。割的时候不疼，锯的时候不疼，连刚开始男孩Sammy流连的手也没让她感到不适。它知道正在发生什么，但是它什么也感觉不到。  
  
他们已经做出一个平整的Y形切口，这有点—— _怪异_ ，它心想，它一直在致力于记起以往生活里的那些正确的词汇。从脖颈到肚脐，它的每一分每一 寸都在被检测探查。他们研究它的器官，还有其他所有已经停止工作的内脏，然后把这些东西都放进金属器皿里，按照尺寸摆放好，其他那些不怎么让人提起兴趣的 零碎的东西则留在了躯壳里。不知哪个时候，Dr.D抬头看向男孩Sammy，向他递出捧着脾脏的手，脾脏在他手中像是一件礼物，像是包裹着草莓酱的巧克 力，这场景仿佛他正在通过在线直播或者那些超大屏幕向对方宣誓一样，而这一刻会被他们的子子孙孙当成故事和美谈一直传论。之后男孩Sammy接过那东西， 把它安置在了指定的地方。  
  
它聆听着他们的低语交谈，轻松而和适，它觉得他们做这种事已经有很长一段时间了。

这间屋子很小，其实整栋建筑也可能大不到哪里。大概这就是小镇生活，有每个周日晚都会去固定地点吃饭的修鞋匠，还会有一个始终用姓氏称呼别人的杂货商。他们生活的地方可能也不是这么小，于是它开始静静地想象着眼前的这两个人会是怎样。无论始终，是否都只有对方。  
  
不过看他们注视对方的样子，一定会是这样的。  
  
在缝合的过程中，男孩Sammy的行为变得奇怪起来，Dr.D刚开始没注意到，不过那股气味又重新在空气中发散开来，但是持续时间并不长。  
  
“我们可以搬走她吗？”男孩Sammy眼睛环顾着房间，脱口而出。  
  
“搬走——”Dr.D问道，不过他很快就注意到他那位助手裤子上撑起的邪恶帐篷，轻吁一口气。他点点头，显得躁动又迫切。他把针放到一边，把手搁身上外套蹭了蹭。他在发颤？  
  
它看着他们，因为它不得不看，但是它也在忙着收拢自己身上的零件，还得找找其他的。  
  
 _我曾经弹过钢琴。_  
  
 _我在报社工作。我的主编是个混蛋。_  
  
他们把它移到稍小的台子上，这台子短了点，上面有垫子，而且之前那个像砖块的东西也不在了。好多了。 _我曾经喜欢吃薯条，_ 它想，脑海里一直重复这条信息，因为似乎这很重要。至于那个男孩和他的医生到底要在那个地方在干什么就显得一点也不吸引它了。  
  
***  
  
现在男孩Sammy成了那个在冰冷金属台上的人，不过他看起来并没有怎么不舒服。  
  
他没有穿衣服，缓缓动了动就平躺在上面。他脸上绽出大大的笑容，看样子如果Dr.D一直这种样子，他这张脸都会笑开花。  
  
Dr.D也上了台子，两个膝盖挨个跪伏在男孩Sammy的胯侧，坐在他的大腿上，上下抚摸他的手臂，低头朝他微笑，和他说话，说些柔情蜜语，污言秽语，什么都说。他摘下男孩Sammy的眼镜，把它们轻轻放到一边，弯下腰让两人额头相抵，手手相握，心心相依。  
  
它在这个台子上的视角可以看到男孩Sammy正埋在Dr.D的身体里，全数没入，把对方填得满满的，不难看出Dr.D非常喜欢这样。  
  
在外套笼罩之下的Dr.D，白皙的肌肤赤裸无遗，他真是个美丽惊人的存在。倾斜的脊背随着肌肉微微起伏，让曲线变得平滑优美，在男孩身上摆动的动作也真是灵活多变，起初动作缓慢，缓慢，而且顺从，如斯佳人真是赏心悦目。  
  
男孩Sammy粗硕的阴茎几乎要让医生裂成两半，医生持续有力地骑在他身上，滑腻的呻吟夹杂着细小断续的喘息从男孩微张的口里发出，Dr.D强健的大腿大 开地摊在两侧，整个身体都趴伏在他身上，似斗篷，似护盾，保护欲不言而喻。男孩Sammy操得愈发深入，可以看出Dr.D在发抖，声声呻吟好似从腹腔向外 溢出，这样的他们看起来很棒。很棒。  
  
如果有人在走廊上闲逛，他们肯定会知道在这间回声阵阵的屋里正在发生着什么。他们会知道Dr.D多么擅长干这个，这种情况下和Dr.D在一起的男孩 Sammy看起来是多么的好。他抬头凝视对方的样子，就好像无论时光过去多久，Dr.D的美丽在他眼里依旧是震慑无比的，这让人窒息，因为世界上大多半的 人永远也无法体会到这种程度的——爱意。  
  
它知道自己从来没有体会过。  
  
Dr.D特意狠狠地坐下去，口里发出心满意足的咕哝声，欢愉湿漉的眼睛闪闪发亮，进而又开始让臀部向下撞击， _真是完美的双臀！_ 撞了一下又一下，一下又一下，光裸的脚趾在钢板上渐渐蜷曲，一股湿汗沿着他脖颈上蜿蜒的血管一路滑下。男孩Sammy用修长的手指抓攥着他的手腕，啃咬过的指甲嵌入其中。  
  
“碰我，”Dr.D扇动着睫毛，弱声弱气地说。  
  
他的上唇粘连了少许湿漉的水珠，天花板透射下来的刺眼的光线让水珠看起来耀眼夺目，男孩Sammy几乎是条件反射般，双手摸向Dr.D的后臀，把臀瓣掰得更开， _太色情了。_ 但Dr.D的那个地方竟然也是美丽无比。  
  
男孩Sammy在小穴口处轻轻摩擦着打圈，感受着他们是如何结合在一起的。Dr.D发出高昂又竭斯底里的淫叫，精致顺长的脖颈毫无保留地呈现出来，他极力后仰，几乎都快承受不住头部的重量。此刻的他们已经湿成一团，肯定会这样，这听起来有点难收拾了。  
  
Dr.D似乎放开了所有束缚，除了发出的粗粝的呼喘和紧闭的双眼之外，什么都无所谓了，他向后仰倒抓紧男孩Sammy的脚踝，毫不羞耻地挺起身子让自己的 阴茎在男孩Sammy的脸上弹来弹去，就真的是在脸上——“Dean，Dean。”——男孩Sammy用一只手缠绕上那个活计，让它前前后后地操进自己的 拳头里，他一动也不动，此时Dr.D哽咽着叫出声，把一股热液全数射在了男孩Sammy突出的肋骨上。  
  
***  
  
它用脑海努力地想着一些名字，它记得的一些名字—— _Ernie.Ernie帮自己推过抛锚的车。Melody，自己那位喜欢养仙人球的邻居。Pete Thompson正在竞选市长——它停下来，_ _想到了那个笑嘻嘻的男孩说过的名字。 _Dean。__  
  
还有Sammy。  
  
不是的，它想，准备要甩掉那些想法。我不熟悉。 _我不认识他们。_  
  
不过它还在继续想，就好像之前想薯条一样一直循环重复地想，然后有什么东西只是倏地一现，它立马就把那东西拉了回来。这记忆微不足道，毫无疑问还没什么意 义，不过现在有意义了。Dean和Sammy。Sam和Dean。它以前曾经听说过这两个名字。隐隐约约不知是何处听到的，可能是在童话故事里又或者是被 遗忘的恶梦里。不过它又很确定听到过。就在嘴边，也常有耳闻，听过就忘的那种。事实上听起来像是以前小镇里的花边趣事。  
  
 _流言蜚语，_ 它这么对自己说，为自己能解决这么一个独到难搞的谜题而兴奋不已。它觉得自己记起了很多年前传遍整个镇子的一个故事，这故事曾经 一遍又一遍地被人散播讲述，故事是有关正处在上学年纪的两个男孩，他们划了根火柴烧了家里的房子，当时他们的母亲还在熟睡，当然也包括他们的父亲。之后， 他们被一路遣送到几个镇之之外的精神病医院，但是他们说那是恶魔干的。 _真是童言无畏。[3]_  
  
它知道这些可能也只是因为一些喋喋不休的老太太，她们平日里无事可做，除了浇浇她们的牵牛花，就是啜着茶的空儿讲点绘声绘色的故事。那家人的姓氏也很特别，有点长，不怎么常见。W什么的。它心想，即使是名字， _这两人也都符合得分毫不差。_  
  
但是不会的。不会是他们。因为，那两个是——  
  
“Brother，”Dr.D说，性爱让他的语调变得傻乎乎的，他缠伏在下面那个精瘦的人身上，给了对方嘴角一个甜蜜的轻吻……男孩Sammy的黏湿萎靡的阴茎还没有完全从里面退出来。  
  
***  
  
“它在看我们呢，Dean。”他开始嘬起对方的嘴唇，用手捧起Dr.D如荧幕明星一样的脸庞，让他也去看。“你看到了吗？”  
  
Dr.D微微歪了下头。  
  
“不要让它看了，”男孩Sammy对医生说。“我不再喜欢它了。”然后，他转而对它说，“不要看了。”  
  
就因为这样，Dr.D用颤巍巍的腿站起来，全身一丝不挂地走向工具托盘，拿起那个被遗忘的针和线，用两个指尖捏住它们，面颊明亮得犹如入春的第一天。他赤着脚啪嗒啪嗒艰难地走过去，双手还在颤抖，然后他绽出了一个笑容，他就是个漂亮至极的恶魔。  
  
“别看我了，”男孩Sammy又小声说道，这时候Dr.D已经走过去了。 _他看起来很开心，_ 它这么想着，之后，它看到的最后一件事就是Dr.D伸向了它的眼睑。  
  
FIN  
  
[1]M.D 医学博士  
[2]a dashboard hula girl 是个牌子，外形就是穿草裙的女孩，就类似车里用的摇晃公仔  
[3]原词是Glenwood Springs 本意是喻指类似皮特潘所在的无忧岛的地方


End file.
